Dire Life
by Stars Of The NightFall
Summary: dark
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
AN: This may soon be a crossover. It's probably going to focus on Serena, and it may take me a while to get chapters out, but I'll try my best. It is dark, just to warn you. Please tell me if I should continue or not or what you think of it. It's perfectly okay if you don't but I really appreciate it if you do. I'm not sure how it'll turn out . . . but hey . . . okay I have nothing left to say except I may use weird names so . . . On to the story . . .   
  
Dire Life  
  
"Get up you filthy wrench! I won't tolerate your laziness!" A man with blood red hair and sharp yellow eyes exclaimed full of disgust. He kicked the young girl hard in the stomach as she lay on the ground gasping for air to circulate through her lungs. Her mouth begging it to enter. The young girl was only six years old, with raven black hair that was middle-back length and gentle sky blue eyes. A wave of pain shot through to her skull and she gasped.  
"Stop! Stop it! You're hurting her!" Another young girl the same age as her, only with golden hair pulled up in a high ponytail that went to her shoulders and ice blue eyes, ran up pushing through the crowd of children who were watching with pained eyes. "Please." She pleaded pitifully, but the man didn't listen as he grabbed black hair child by the collar of her shirt lifting her up to her face. The child started to choke, as a small trickle of blood seeped through her lips trailing down to her pale chin.  
"NO! STOP. . . . IT!" The blonde hair girl screamed and kicked the man hard in the ribs causing him to bend in pain and drop the other girl. The man glared at the other child and called,  
"GUARDS! You know what to do." Three other men then grabbed the golden blonde hair child and dragged her away, but the child didn't fight. Only until she saw her friend get punched hard in the center of the face did she start to kick wildly and throw her fists around and screaming her best friend's name,   
"SKYLARK!" She yelled as crystal tears fell down her face crashing to the solid ground and shattering into tiny drops like rain.   
"Serena." Skylark whispered back staring straight into Serena's eyes. Skylark's face soon mimicked Serena's own as tears trailed down her pale white face, but that was the last thing they saw before they both were knocked unconscious.  



	2. Dire Life 1

##### Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or dbz.

****

AN: This is dark just to warn you . . .so turn back now if it in anyway bother you because someone dies, or I should say a lot of people because a building explodes. I just gave something a way but that's okay. Thank you for the reviews I'm really grateful for them. Please tell me what you think if you can and what you think I should cross this over with because it's still undecided. Thanks for everything either way. Take Care. 

##### Dire Life 1

Skylark woke up to the feeling of cold cement, causing her to shiver; causing more tears to come from the pain it caused to move. Skylark turned her head to the side laying her right cheek against the cold floor. She noticed she was in the room that Serena, Isis, Annika, Jayden, and herself shared. She was alone though she thought, but then heard a sniffle come from behind her causing her to turn her head to the other side as slowly as possible. When she saw Serena she choked on a sob and quickly shot up ignoring the scorching pain that raided her senses. Skylark now sitting cross-legged slowly lifted Serena's head up and laid it upon her lab softly now whispering,

"Why, why, why? You know it wouldn't have helped." Serena woke up to the sound of Skylark's voice and tried to sit up, but Skylark slowly pushed her back down to her lap. "You're hurt and I'm not going to let you move until possible." Skylark stated quietly. 

"So are you." Serena countered softly. 

"I don't care, I'll worry about that later, now sleep, you need you're rest."

"So do you." Serena countered stubbornly again trying to sit back up.

"I will, after you. I don't promise." Skylark whispered gently as Serena slowly closed her eyes. Skylark started thinking,

'She is always there for me and even if she knows she can't help, she still tries. Doesn't she realize she only gets hurt! I owe her for so many times she's took care of me, sneaked into the medical rooms to tend to my wounds and . . . no! I'm not going to let her get hurt again and that's final.' Skylark came to that final decision as a soldier rammed through the door. 

"Out now." His voice was dead lifeless, and in control, but you could see a glint in his black eyes that clarified his sanity was loosing grip. Skylark looked at Serena then laid her head gently onto the cold floor. Skylark stood up but her face wrinkled up in pain again. Taking off her sweater that kept her warm in this freezing place, she lifted Serena's head sliding it under and put Serena's head on top of it. The soldier got impatient and grabbed Skylark's arm squeezing roughly causing her to squeak in a raspy voice laced with agony, dragged her out of the room and slammed the metal door. Serena sat up, somehow knowing what Skylark was thinking when she thought that she was a sleep. Out of nowhere a series of gun shots cut through the air. Serena jumped up, opened the door and ran out only to end up collapsing after the first step she reached outside the room from the pain that caused fire to course through her veins. As Serena looked up she saw a bunch of soldiers shooting at a group of kids who were trying to escape, Serena saw the one that took Skylark was standing next to Skylark's limp, still body that was covered with rich blood. Serena's heart tore in fright.

"No," She whispered, "NOOOooo!" The guy turned towards her cocked his gun and shot, but before the bullet reached Serena, Serena disappeared in a bright purple light, reappearing in a mysterious place covered in fog. 

"Greetings, Serena you are here to be trained as a warrior and scout. I'm Sailor Pluto I will be teaching you magic, this is Super Saiyan Blair from the ancient past, he'll be training you for some magic, but mostly physical combat."

"What makes you think that you can make me?" Serena growled fiercely as fire raged in her usually cold blue eyes. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S SKYLARK?!! I'M NOT DOING WHAT ANYONE ELSE TELLS ME TO DO ANYMORE! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M . . . SICK . . . OF . . . IT! If you could save me why didn't you save the rest of my friends or anyone else, all those people who were trapped there!!!??"

"Well, get used to it." The guy next to Sailor Pluto had spiky dark blue hair and black beady eyes stat. His body glowed with a dark purple era, calmly demanded ignoring her question. "Anyway what else do you have to do with your life. If we would've just left you there you would've died a painful death, if anything this is the least you can do to thank us." 

Serena just glared back, but couldn't hold it in any longer she cried. Tears burst out from her eyes, her chest ached more then any physical pain she ever felt. She just kneeled there bending over her knees, clapsing her hands together and cried. The thought of being without Annika and her optimistic imagination gave her dread. Without Jayden and her fiery spirit, Isis and her kindness, made her soul dead, but most of all Skylark, her best friend who was gentle with almost everything and put others before herself, but most of all, she was the one who understood her and was always there for her. She felt lost.


	3. Dire Life 2

##### Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or dbz. 

****

AN: Thanks for the reviews on the other chapters! Sorry about the mix up on chapter 1. 

##### Dire Life 2

Serena was now eleven years old, and still in this foggy nightmare, training with people who weren't human and made her life a more hell then it already was. Right now she was having a sparring match with Blair the Super Saiyan. She was sick of this life, fighting, magic, reading, and learning. Same routine with no privacy because whatever she does Sailor Pluto would always be able to find out through her magical whatever it is that allows her to see everything past to future. It was like she was on probation 24/7 . . . What did she do wrong? Anger coursed through her, a bright dark blue light exploded from her body and knocked Blair to crashing to the ground. She attacked him not giving him a chance to recover. 

After the match was over, Blair just limped away, stepped through a portal leaving a tired girl standing alone looking after him. 

Serena turned and went to her room, which was just an illusion. With nothing else to do she practiced her magic. Lifting a red bouncy ball into the air without even touching it she started to throw it off the 'wall' continuously, still not touching it.

Pluto walked in a watched her for a 'minute' until telling her,

"I'm leaving, guard the time gate." With that Pluto started to leave, but Serena's voice made her stop. 

"You don't' like being the keeper of time and space do you?" Serena stated strongly.

"Doesn't matter . . ."

"No, I won't do as you say until you answer my question . . . truthfully."

"Fine, I don't but I don't have a choice and either do you. Learn to live with it, it's destiny." Pluto growled irritated because she had to leave now.

"When was the last time you checked to see what will happen in the future?" Serena questioned curiously.

"Around four days ago." Pluto told her absently and left, leaving Serena to guard the gates of time.

It's been five years. Five years since she started training with these people (Sailor Pluto and Blair). Serena stared at her reflection. 'eleven years old' she thought. Still looking like when she did when she was six except taller and more fit . . . way more fit. With that she punched the mirror in front of her, the mirror where Pluto could see the past and future, the mirror of the gates of time. The glass shattered into tiny pieces. Nothing was there in front of her anymore except black, darkness. Her reflection, was now gone, gone with the power of time. 

"Pluto you now are able to live a normal life, because your power was the gates of time, and with them gone, you have no power." Serena whispered then blasted the gates with strong silver energy. The surroundings around her started to blur as everything quaked. Portals opened everywhere. Serena had to get out of here. She saw a black portal in front of her and dived, just missing the explosion that happened a few moments afterwards. 


	4. Dire Life 3

##### Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or Sailor Moon. 

****

Dire Life 3

Serena fell from the sky and crashed to the ground tumbling into four garbage cans. 

"Uhgg. . ." Serena grunted as she slowly untangled herself from all the tin garbage cans. When she looked down at herself she saw some noodles and rotted cheese that stuck to her shirt so she picked them off and through them roughly to the street ground in disgust. When she was finished she looked at the surroundings that encircled her. Two tall brick walls that belonged to huge building were on either side of her causing this area to be dark and muggy. 

"Looks like I'm in an alley." Serena mumbled, then felt something wet slide down her face and left arm. Wiping her face she looked at her hands and saw it was blood, when she looked up her left arm more dark red liquid was there. "Shit." With that she mumbled some other swears that she learned from watching events happen at the time gates when she was guarding them as she was younger. Concentrating on her space pocket, which held her things for her in a different dimension only for her to axis, appearing in her hand was tape, gauze, and rubbing alcohol. When she put those on the ground she took some gauze and poured some rubbing alcohol on her wounds cleaning them as long as the extra blood. When she finished cleaning them she figured out she had a long thin gash across the middle of her forehead and took a long piece of gauze to wrap it around her head in order to cover it. On her upper left arm was a deep cut that she figured was from something sharp when she landed, crashed. After that was wrapped up she put all her medical supplies back in her space pocket. Then she lifted her arms over her head while crossing her wrists with her head looking down, a soft silver glow surrounded her body. After the glow stopped she put down her arms and lifted up her head now wearing a black loose tank top with dark blue baggy pants. Black sunglasses covered her eyes and a solid-color black baseball cap covered her head holding her ponytail up from the back hole. After she finished with that she walked towards the light of the sun that was in front of her. When Serena got to the end, a street full of people and stores filled her line of vision and the sun blared towards her eyes, causing her to squint even though she was wearing sunglasses. After she got used the sun she walked out joining the swarm of civilians. 

"Must be summer." Serena whispered in awe, while staring up at the sky. Serena felt like a little kid again, free at last. Interrupting Serena's blissful moment, her stomach growled in hunger. 'That's right. You don't have to eat when you're at the gates of time,' Serena thought amusingly, 'Wonder what I should try.' Starting to walk down the streets Serena instantly stopped when she heard a whimper. Turning around she saw two kids, one a boy and one a girl. They both looked around five years old. Not knowing what to do since she rarely ever had human interaction with anyone, and that means rarely. Looking at them though reminded her of her past, causing several emotions to flicker through her eyes, but then they turned blank again. The kids stared at her frightened and were shaking even though the weather was warm. Serena took off her sunglasses and sat on the ground now leaning against a brick wall across from the two kids. Putting her sunglasses on her hat she started to speak softly, "What are you doing here?" The kids just stared at her, the girl started to cry and hold her stomach as if she was in pain, maybe she was. 

"Go away." The boy scowled his eyes menacing. "Leave us alone. Go back to the sky where you belong." Serena was startled but didn't show it. 

"Yeah right that place is like hell." Serena whispered unknowingly but the children heard. The girl suddenly asked,

"I thought up there," She pointed towards the sky, "Was heaven, a place with guardian angels who took care of you, even if ours left us, I still believe that she'll or he'll come back and help us, but I know time is running out." With that she started to cry into her brothers shirt. 

"Help you with what? Maybe I could umm . . . help you." Serena timidly asked taking her sunglasses and playing with them nervously, she never had done these kind of things before. The boy looked at her strangely but answered.

"We're hungry, starving, cold at night, have no place to go, live. There's nothing you can do to help so leave, if anything you'll just use us to get money. Someone already tried to do that. Get an award or something, using us. They're still trying but we're still running."

"You're smarter then you should be." Serena stated sadly.

"Whatever. Are you going to leave now or what?" The boy asked very irritated and worried that she may try something to hurt his little twin sister. They both and brown hair and blue eyes. The boy's eyes were cold as long as his expression that he wore on his face, but the girl's heart was full of hope, Serena could tell even though they were practically going to loose there life if they stay this way for a day longer. Both were pale and to skinny to be healthy. 

"How about I go get you some food." Serena suggested slowly and doubting she could since she had no money. 

"Could you?" The girl turned towards her, Serena's heart tore a little at the sight she saw.

"Yeah no problem." Serena stated and stood up. "Be back as soon as possible. Take Care." With that Serena walked away heading towards the nearest grocery store. When she got there she grabbed some fruit in a bag, bread, and some cookies. As she got up to an open cash register, her sunglasses now once again covering up her eyes even though she was only a little taller then the counter that the cashier stood behind. 

"Please can I have this food." Serena pleaded, she never pleaded since . . . and she wondered what was going on with her. 

"You have to buy it." With that that the cashier started running the food over a scanner, which added up all the food. "12.35 is the total, pay up." 

"I don't have any money though, my brother and sister are starving and I can't feed them please can I just not pay this time?" Serena asked still pleading as she wondered again thinking, 'brother and sister?'

"No you can't, we have a cycle we run in society and if you can't participate in it you don't get the profit from it. Next." The cashier growled.

"No, please?" Serena begged now. 

"Excuse me, my name is ChiChi and I couldn't help but overhear your situation." Serena turned around now looked at a black hair girl with black beady eyes. Behind the women who called herself ChiChi, was three full grocery carts loaded with food, causing Serena to let a slight pink hue code her cheeks, but it quickly went away.

"No thanks, umm, Ms. ChiChi, I'm sure you have enough things to worry about." Serena responded slowly, then grab the food that she tried to get for free and ran out the sliding doors without paying for it.

"HEY GET BACK HERE! COPS! WE GOT A THEIF!" The cashier yelled, causing the cops that were checking out the store to run after Serena. 

ChiChi stood there not understanding why that girl didn't let her pay for the food. Not only would cops not be chasing her right now, but a normal thief would just take the money she offered, the food and run. 'Oh well I shouldn't be the one talking about normal.' ChiChi thought as she received an image of her husband Goku float through her head causing her to smile dreamily.

As Serena ran she was ahead by at least a minute from the police. Getting back to the spot where the two kids were she dropped off the food on the ground, "Here you go," And took off again running. The boy stared at Serena skeptically and saw three policemen run bye chasing her in the other direction of where she took off. 

"She's in trouble because of us, you know." The girl whispered downcast.

"How do you know that Jay?" 

"I just do Christian. I think it's time we go to the orphanage and maybe . . .maybe we will be able to live with a loving family again. What do you think?" 

"Whatever you want to do sis, I'll do it with you." With that they ate the food Serena brought them hungrily and walked out of there hiding place towards a place where they could find more faith and hope.

Serena ran across rooftops towards the downtown area. Pollution intoxicated her sense of smell and taste causing her to cough and choke frequently. A bullet hit a window of the building she was on top of as she heard the crash of morphing glass into shards.

****

It'll be more DBZ-ish next time! I know you're probably all mad at me and wondering 'what did this chapter have anything to do with the story? well, this is sort of giving you the idea of what Serena is like, when she's around tough and mean people she'll be cold and indifferent. When she's around innocent helpless or kind people she'll be . . . Receiving angry glares now . . . _Walking slowly away now . . . BREAK SPEED RUN!!! Out of sight. . . . (sorryJ later!)_

Ps. Thank you for the reviews! 


	5. Dire Life 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dbz.

****

Dire Life 4

Serena ran across rooftops towards the downtown area. Pollution intoxicated her sense of smell and taste causing her to cough and choke frequently. A bullet hit a window of the building she was on top of as she heard the crash of morphing glass into shards. Looking back to see how far they were behind, only ended up tripping her hitting her knee hard on the jagged roof tearing a hole in her dark blue pants by her knee on her right leg. Ignoring the small scrape she received since she unsuspected it and couldn't put a magic field around her self to stop the impact, she slid down the roof she was on and jumped to the ground. Unnoticed a cop stood right behind her.

"Hands up in the name of the law." A firm voice demanded.

"All this over a couple bags of food." Serena mumbled disgustedly. "What has society turned into these days." 'Looks who's talking.' She scolded herself in her mind as she came to a sharp stop. The policeman came behind her and placed the gun against her head. With that done Serena didn't waste a second. She jammed her elbow in the gut, then ripped the gun out of the policeman's hand, who at this moment was to stunned to react. Looking in front of her she saw another policeman about thirty feet from her, this one looked a lot more capable at his job. Knocking out the guy in front of her she looked at the other one who cocked his gun at her, now ready to shoot at any given moment. 

"Don't move. You will pay for hurting him and messing with the law kid." The guy growled. There was no way she liked to take in order to get out of this mess. More cops were already on there way here and once they got here she would have no way of escaping with out hurting them like she did with the one who's now slumped on the ground before her. Growling she used her power of telekinesis to throw the gun against the house's brick wall that she just jumped off of. The gun's bullets scattered and it didn't look to useable anymore. Grimly at the show of her ability Serena started running into a forest not far a head leaving the policeman shocked and furious behind her. 

Without knowing it she ran straight into a clearing where a huge building was placed. On the building there was an inscription that read 'Capsule Corp.' Looking behind her Serena saw now four policemen not far behind.

'Why didn't I just teleport away when I had the chance?' Serena thought furiously, then answered answered herself dejectedly, 'because you didn't want to cause a commotion since you don't even know which dimension you are at . . . blah . . . blah . . . blah . . .' 'Shut up and move you idiot.' Serena quickly scolded herself and jumped into the tree closest by her. That's what you get for not having anyone to really talk to for five years. You have to talk to yourself.

"Could she have taken refuge in that building?" A chubby policeman asked, appearing at the clearing.

"Lets go check." Another policeman walked up to the door. Serena recognized him as the friend of the one she hit softly for her but hard for the guy she punched. Grimacing Serena watched as the door opened revealing a woman with light teal hair and royal blue eyes. 

"What do you want. We didn't do anything illegal here!" The women yelled her eyes flaming. All of a sudden a man with spiky black hair and black beady eyes joined her by the door.

"Saiyin." Serena mumbled in shock. She now knew which dimension she was sent to. That was a mistake though because Saiyins happen to have very keen hearing and the guy at the door heard her all to well. The guy glared at her, his eyes boring into hers, it felt like he was going to rip her to shreds just by doing that but instead of hiding farther concealing herself in the tree's leaves, she just glared coldly back.

Vegita heard a voice softly like the wind in shock, "Saiyin." He turned his head in the way the voice seemed to come from and glared furiously. 'How did she know?' Vegita thought angrily as he saw a blond hair and blue eyed kid sitting in a tree partially hidden. 'Her power level is already above a normal human's, so she's not, all human. What the hell is she doing in that tree? Getting more angry because more questions raced his mind with no answers. He resorted to staring fiercely at her and was in a way shocked that she just stared back with frozen eyes that silver frost seemed to sparkle lightly in order to protect them in a way to prevent him seeing beyond. The policeman started to talk and he turned his attention to what was happening. If they had a problem with the gravity machine he would personally give them something to whine about.

"Sorry to bother you. We were just wondering if you ever saw a young girl, kid actually, with blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"Why?" Bulma asked curiously.

"She happened to steel some food from a market and run away with it. She doesn't seem to have it now, but she has a choice to come with us to go to jail willingly or make her."

"That's harsh. If she's just a kid you should give her a break." Bulma demanded.

"Yeah, well later she won't be a kid any longer and she'll think she can get a way with it. Not to mention she seems to have the ability to move things without touching them." What looked like the head policeman stated grimly, causing Vegita to raise an eyebrow amusingly and smirk. 

'So this kid has powers.' Vegita thought. 'Interesting.' Turning his head back to see if she stayed in the same spot he saw that she was. 'Idiot.' 

"She's over there hiding in that tree." Vegita stated blankly and nodded his head towards the tree. Vegita wanted to see what this girl would and could do. He smirked again. This will be interesting.

To be continued . . .

The reviews were great I really appreciate them


	6. Dire Life 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.

Dire Life 5

'Damn it. How am I going to get out of this one.' Serena thought furiously as her anger built like the flames of a wildfire towards that man who gave her away. Then Serena recalled some words of advice from Sailor Pluto, 'Fighting isn't always the way out of problems. You have to think first, use your head at times not always your instincts.' With that thought Serena jumped out of the tree and fell on her knees. 

"Please, I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean it. I didn't please I promise," "not," Serena muttered then continued. "That I won't do it again. Please I'm really sorry." Tears started to form in her eyes and she was shaking. Her voice quivered with fear and plea. The policeman stared at her in shock.

"What's your explanation with my gun?" The guy asked and took a step forward towards her. Serena bowed her head like she was in shame. "I . . . I . . . don't know. You probably dropped it. I didn't do anything." "Actually I do." Serena mumbled to herself, but continued again. "I didn't . . . I . . . I don't know." The policemen who now are staring at her shaking form. The head policeman heard a gentle voice float through his head, 'Come on, give her a break, she's just a child, look at her. Let her go just this once.' What the policeman didn't know was that was Serena's voice inside his head so he decided to let it go.

"We'll let it go but don't do it again. If you do we will give you a serious punishment that will be more severe then the one you would've gotten now." Turning to the two people at the door of Capsule Corp. The cop saw the women relieved but the man's face was full of disgust. "Sorry to bother you. Have a nice day." With that they left, as soon as they were out of sight Bulma looked towards Serena full of concern, 

"Are you okay?" Serena stood up and looked at her blankly, then mumbled,

" Yeah, thanks." With that said she turned away to head deeper into the forest. 

"No you don't." Vegita growled and appeared right in front of here preventing her to take another step and demanded, "Who are you and how do you hold that power, and how do you know what race I belong to?" 

"It's written all over your arrogant face. Not to mention your hair." Serena scowled, pissed off that she had to manipulate people because of him.

"Are you insulting the Prince of Saiyins?" Vegita menaced, his eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"Maybe."

"VEGITA! Leave her alone! Now lets go so we won't be late to meet the others at Kami's lookout. You know to TRAIN in order to beat Cell at the Cell Games?" Bulma yelled irritated and worried what he may do to that poor girl.

That's it. Ignoring Bulma, Vegita was beyond mad.

"You better be careful with what you say girl, else your going to find yourself covered in dirt." Sparks were surrounding Vegita now as he tried to hold back his temper.

"If that ever happens it certainly won't be because of you." Snap. The little self-control Vegita had broke. His fist headed at her face but she caught it with her right hand, Vegita's other fist headed towards her stomach but her left hand grasped it before it made contact. 

"If you wanted to fight, why didn't you say so?" Serena asked sweetly as they broke apart. Bulma now standing besides Vegita saw what happened. Serena turned towards Bulma as their eyes locked. Royal blue met frosty ice blue. Bulma backed off in answer to the heed of Serena's warning glance. Vegita powered up to Super Saiyin. 

"I'm going to make sure you regret mocking me." Vegita threatened and charged. Serena jumped up high into the air and looked at him from above as Vegita looked up at her from the ground. Not wasting any time he jumped up behind her and raided her with a series of punches and kicks making her dodge each one. Soon the tables were turned and Serena charged at him. No punches or kicks connected on either of them until Vegita's fist headed unexpectedly at her stomach and connected . . . hard. Serena leaned forward a little bit since the breathing rhythm she had was broken. Vegita though didn't stop there you punched her hard in the jaw. Serena wouldn't take it anymore so she kicked Vegita in the stomach causing him to soar down to the Earth's ground, and make a dent in what used to be hard rocky dirt.

On Kami's look out which was located high above Earth. Trunks, Tien, Yumcha, and Picaolo all sensed Vegita's power level rise, alarming them. They looked at each other for a two minutes and then shot up flying fast towards Capsule Corp. When they got there, the sight that greeted them was Vegita leaning on the ground breathing hard. Blood was trailing down his mouth and his leg was twisted in a torturing position. A girl was kneeling next to him and snapping the bones in the broken leg into the right position. After that she put her hands over the same leg and a silver glow emitted from them slowly spreading over it. Vegita's scowl was still there but lessened a little as a sensation spread through his once throbbing leg. Trunks' anger flared and he attacked the blonde girl with a powerful ki blast knowing she was the one who attacked Vegita. Hitting Serena straight in the back she toppled over and slid far away from Vegita into the dirt. With her back all burned it was hard to stand up especially since she took the blast with her defenses down and while healing. Trunks didn't wait and he attacked head on punching her in the face, stomach, then he reached for her neck but Serena grabbed his hands as they squeezed around her neck. Trunks lifted her up the ground easily since she was very light, but this wasn't a good position for Serena as she struggled to get this lavender hair, blue eyed guy to stop choking her and to put her down. Her struggling only ended up for him to tighten his grip. 


	7. Dire Life 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.

Dire Life 6

Gohan and Goku stepped out of the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. Both were in super saiyin mode. 

"Where is everyone?" Gohan looked at his father curiously. 

"They seem to be all by Bulma's come on lets go see them." Goku responded with a grin. They both sped off to Capsule Corp. When they got there they saw Trunks choking a girl.

"What did you do to my father and who are you?" Trunks' anger faltered as he stared into her eyes. Accidentally loosening his grip Serena kicked him hard in the stomach, grabbed his hands pulling them away from her neck and throwing them to Trunks' side. 

"Name's Serena, no I'm not an android and yes I'm not human." Trunks stared at her shocked.

"Then what are you?" Goku asked curiously. All eyes turned to Goku and Gohan now. Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously and mumbled,

"Were back?" Vegita scowled now standing up not showing any sign of his broken leg still being broken. Then he scowled,

"She's a princess. Princess Cosmos to be exact. Always did get herself in a lot of trouble since she always did seek adventures in her past life."

"How did you know that?" Serena stared coldly at Vegita getting into a battle stance, but Vegita just smirked and continued,

"She's was reborn to save the Earth, guide it, protect it. Now here she is, rised again, standing in front of you the legendary Princess Serenity of the moon and Princess Cosmos of the universe."

"You gotta be kidding me." Krillian demanded, but he knew Vegita would never joke, especially about a princess since he was a prince himself.

"You think I'm lying?" Vegita scowled while glared at Krillian causing Krillian to take a step back and mumble,

"No."

"How did you know Vegita, only one or maybe two people knew that about me besides myself." Serena claimed. Vegita snorted.

"I have my ways. You're not the only one who's telepathic." Serena was pissed and put barriers up to block her mind. 

"Can't believe I was so stupid." Serena mumbled but smiled. She wasn't alone anymore. Maybe she could help fight this Cell guy Bulma was talking about while yelling at Vegita that he needed to train. 

"Who's Cell, I'll help you fight him if you need it." Serena stated certainly. 

"What! You got to be joking." Yumcha yelled in shock.

"I've been fighting almost all my life and I have nothing else to do, so tell me why I shouldn't." Serena countered her eyes blazing.

"Because this is our battle not yours." Vegita unexpectedly answered for Yumcha. "You don't belong here." Serena stared at Vegita hard in the eyes, that one phrase repeated over and over through her mind, everytime ripping deeper into her heart,

'You don't belong here. You don't belong here. You don't belong here.' 'Do I belong anywhere?" Serena thought solemly. 'No. You belong nowhere, that's why you were at the gates of time almost all your life. You don't belong anywhere. There was nowhere you belonged and Pluto knew it. Then why did she save me? Out of pity? Damn it! No! What have I done. I should've stayed at guarding the Gates of Time. I shouldn't have destroyed them. Instead I could've just took Pluto's spot and let her free from duty. It would've been better that way. What have I done? I don't belong here or anywhere. I shouldn't be alive.'

"You're right Vegita." Vegita's eyes widened slightly but he quickly recovered. He didn't suspect her to agree. He knew that she was a stubborn girl by reading some of her emotions before she put up her barriers. "Good luck fighting. Take Care." With that Serena disappeared in a flash of silver light. Leaving the shocked Z fighters that she encountered. The Z fighters (Krillian, Goku, Gohan, Yumcha, Tien, Picolo, Vegeta, and Trunks.) quickly recovered and set straight back to Kami's to train more for the upcoming Cell Games, all the Z fighters that is except for Goku, Gohan, and Krillian. 

Serena stood on top a tall building watching all the cars trying to exit the town as quickly as possible. Trying to save themselves from Cell's destruction. She followed Goku and his family when they went on a picnic and when they started to drive heading back home. Looking down below she saw Goku get out of the car and instant transmitted to another place. Serena closed her eyes, visions of the military being destroyed filled her mind. The cries of agony filled her heart. 'Why didn't I try to stop it?' Serena scolded herself, when a clear firm voice echoed in her mind answering her question, 'Because you don't belong here.' 

A couple days later there she was. Leaning against this huge rock watching the fighting. Cell was about to self-destruct himself in order to kill everyone including Earth. Goku instant transmitted and took Cell somewhere far from Earth. Nobody sensed her because she made sure she shielded her power. Pluto taught her that trick. Pluto, she wondered how she was doing. Nobody could see her either because her shield also made her invisible. These past days she trained in the gravity machine whenever it was clear and safe so no one knew she was there. She also watched over the fighters every once in a while. Powers that she never thought she had appeared. Training and watching the Z fighters took most of time, but not all of it. 

  
**Flashback**

Laying on the dark green grass. Wild flowers surrounded her. The birds chirped a magical soothing tune and the leaves on the trees danced lightly creating a peaceful mood. The fresh fragments overpowered her senses making her relax and fall into the first peaceful sleep ever, since she was five. 

****

Flashback End

That was one of the most precious moments she held onto, but right now she was alert and tense. Hoping, praying, that none of them will get serious hurt, or worse . . . die. She didn't know why she even was here. The look Trunks got in his deep blue eyes when he saw his father in danger flashed through her vision.

'I'm not needed here though. I don't belong here.' That thought wouldn't leave her alone, for it haunted her mind and heart ever since the first time they were said. 'But I can't let Goku die.' With that she instant transmitted following Goku's ki. None of the Z fighters knowing she was ever there.


	8. Dire Life 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Sailor Moon.

AN: In this chapter Cell doesn't spit out Android ? I'm sorry. It's because I don't know much about her and I don't even know what number android she is. Thank you everyone for your opinions!

I don't know any of there normal ages so please just umm . . . go with it?

Ages:

Vegita: 27

Bulma: 24

Goku: 29

Trunks: 15

Gohan: 11

Serena: 11

Krillian, Yumcha, Tien, Picolo: ? ? ? ?

Dire Life 7

'I'm not needed here though. I don't belong here.' That thought wouldn't leave her alone, for it haunted her mind and heart ever since the first time they were said. 'But I can't let Goku die.' With that she instant transmitted following Goku's ki. None of the Z fighters knowing she was ever there.

Appearing right next to Goku just in time to hear King Kai,

"Well the least you could've done was to call first." Goku smiled his fingers still on his forehead. His hand making sure Cell didn't transport back to Earth. Then he turned his head and saw a girl glowing with a blazing silver era. Her eyes were grayish-silver and silver sparks ignited in them to the very core. Her hair was black high ponytail. He felt like strangling her, 

'What is she doing here. Doesn't she know she'll be killed? Who is she?' Goku's thoughts raced. He recognized this power signature. Yes, that's it. It was the girl Trunks tried to strangle. 

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY GET OUT OF HERE!" Goku yelled, adrenaline raced through his veins. 'What was she, just plain stupid?' He turned his attention back to Cell when a burning pain gnawed at his side closest to Cell, his smile not on his face anymore; he didn't want an innocent to die. Serena grabbed his arm just as Cell's power was about to consume his body. Instant transmitting Goku to snakeway she lost her grip as Goku hit snakeway hard and she fell as the explosion knocked the wind out of her. Skidding not to far away from Goku on snake way. When she lifted her head she saw Goku alive and breathing. Fully standing up she offered him a hand that he gratefully took. 

"Ready to go back to Earth?" Serena asked him, no emotion showing on her face. 'Did she do the right thing?' 

"GOKU! HOW COULD YOU! DESTROY MY PLANET AND ME!" King Kai came floating over to Serena and Goku his blue face turning to a dark hue of red. "HOW COULD YOU!" Then his face was replaced with a look of horror. Goku noticed this immediately. 

"What is it King Kai?" 

"Cell's alive and more powerful then before." The answer was simple, clear and to the point. So why was it so damn confusing? How did Cell survive his own self-destruction? "And he's back on Earth." 

"NO!" Goku screamed. Rage tore through his heart. 

'How could he still be alive. NO! This can't be happening.' Soon enough though a clear soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I can take us both back. I'll help fight. For all I know this was my fault." 

" Lets go. Sorry King Kai." Goku apologized as Serena lightly put her hand on Goku's shoulder and the teleported on the huge rock not too far away from the fight, but no one seemed to notice them. 

"Wouldn't they sense my power level?" Goku asked Serena curiously. Serena mumbled,

"Sorry, I have a shield that blocks us being visible and our power levels. It was on instinct that I put it up right when we got here. I'll take it down." Right when the shield went down Gohan, who was on his knees pounding the ground in shame looked up startled and his head flung straight to the direction he sensed his dad's ki. Cell watched in amusement as Gohan quickly got up and raced towards him giving him a big hug. Goku could barely breathe. Serena watched the scene and her eyes softened a little but then transformed to hatred. Hatred at herself for she was the reason Cell was back and now she had to fix that. Turning to Cell there eyes locked. Cell smirked. 

'What, the poor little girl wants to fight?' Serena's eyes widened as Cell's voice floated through her head. 'Don't be so surprised. I inherited some of your . . . powers. Goku's also." A sound of crackling struck her brain. The noise pounding at her head. She felt like her head was going to split apart. Quickly thinking she put up her barriers up again. 

'I can't believe I let my guard down. With Vegita, now Cell. Damn it. How stupid can I get.' Serena powered up more. She already transformed from her blonde hair blue eyed self to black hair silver eyes when she . . . saved? Goku. Did she really save him though? Or did she save him, but what of the consequences . . .

''Life is full of chances. If you don't take any your screwed, if you do at least you tried.' Blair. Can't believe that block-head actually gave me some advice. The question was though. Was it good advice? Oh well, forget it. The question, do I belong here? Let's just have Cell decide that. I'm sick of thinking.' Serena thought and was about to blast off towards Cell when Gohan let go of his dad and Goku beat her to it. Without waiting a second Goku attacked head on, ager coursing through his body. Cell dodged for a little while, then started to attack Goku. Landed a blow straight in Goku's gut sending him flying through a huge rock. Cell was about to blast Goku while he was still down when Serena raced towards him and started to attack. 

Goku meanwhile slowly pushed the rocks away from him. Scratches adorned his body and he had a splitting head-ache. 'Way stronger, Cell is way stronger.' Goku thought amazed as he watched Cell and Serena fight. Cell punched Serena across the face as she kicked him in the stomach. 

'This is all my fault.' Serena berated herself as she jammed her elbow in Cell's stomach dark blue energy shot out. Backing away in shock she looked at Cell only to see his stunned face and a hole in the center of his stomach. 'Finish him off NOW!' Her mind yelled. 'It's your only chance!' 

Powering up a huge dark blue ball of energy in her two palms Cell looked on in horror as he kneeled in pain. Letting the ball of energy speed towards Cell it only managed to graze his side and consuming a big chunk of rocky land far behind Cell exploding it into pieces. 'No' Serena stared in shock. Her heart wouldn't let her do it. It contradicted what the mind was thinking, and lately she's been learning to listen to her heart. 'Don't do it.' 'I can't do it.' Serena was thought dejectedly. It just didn't feel right to kill . . . a living being.' 

The Z fighters watched as she missed. They were confused. If this girl could put a hole through Cell's stomach don't you think she would have better aim? 

Trunks looked deep into Serena's now silver eyes. He saw understanding? Pain, sorrow, regret, and bitterness, but he also saw a twinge of love flash through her eyes, not love for Cell, but love for the Earth. 

'She won't kill him.' Trunks thought shocked. 'She had the chance but she didn't, but she wants to protect Earth. Doesn't she know the only way to protect Earth is to kill Cell? She's not playing around either, that blast was meant to end this, but she changed her aim at the last second. Why?'

Gohan knew he had to do something. If she wouldn't kill him now, he would, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice by playing around. 

"Kamah . . . ha . . . kamah . . . HA!" A huge blast of blue light emitted from Gohan's hands consuming Cell. Cell screamed in pain! Serena forced her eyes to stay open as she watched Cell die before her eyes. Flashes of the battle came back to her when she was only watching. 

****

Flashback

Mini Cell Juniors were attacking all the Z fighters. Serena watched cringing as she saw Krillian get beat down. Tien and Yumcha were not having any luck and Goku was drained. Picolo, Vegita and Trunks seemed to be holding up the best, but they were not in any good positions either. 

****

End Flashback

Flashback

Gohan's rage emerged as he powered up to a new level. Destroying the Cell Juniors wasn't enough, for he wanted Cell to pay greatly for hurting his friends and family, beating Cell around with his new found power. Cell was through playing games as he planned to self-destruct. Blowing himself up so he looked like a huge round beach ball until Goku appeared and teleported him and Cell off Earth so it wouldn't be destroyed.

****

End Flashback

Dust swirled as the power of the blast's energy slowly dissipated. Serena looked at the Z fighters. Her eyes landed on Vegita. Vegita's cold glare pierced through her blank one. 'Figures.' Serena thought her eyes turned cold, but then her gaze landed on Trunks. Trunks blue mysterious eyes stared at her. Serena could take a hint when she wasn't wanted by the tension of silence that surrounded everyone, everyone except Goku and Trunks, as Vegita just looked like he wanted to hurt her and hurt her badly for interfering. So she instant transmitted away, away from them. 


	9. Dire Life 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or Sailor Moon

Dire Life 8

Serena ripped a chunk off a piece of white bread. She stole a loaf from the store but this time didn't get caught. After taking four pieces out of the package she gave it to someone on the street that looked at her like she wasn't human. 

'I'm not all human . . . so it doesn't matter.' Serena thought as she shoved the rest of the piece of bread in her mouth. Leaning back against an old red oak tree she gazed at the sunny sky her eyes unfocused.

"Trunks do you have to go back?" Bulma, Trunks mother pleaded. 

"Yeah, I do." Trunks answered as he opened the time machine, hesitantly he looked over to his father, Vegita. Vegita was leaning against the tree and gave him a peace sign. Trunks smiled entering his foot in the time machine as three annoying screeches pierced the air. He quickly placed both feet back on Earth's ground and took a fighting stance while looking up. The other Z warriors mimicked Trunks as Bulma and Chichi (Goku's husband) backed up towards capsule corp. The sight that greeted them was not what they expected. Three . . . females with different colored skin and weapons were floating in the air. One had royal blue skin, dark blue hair, and sky blue eyes. She had a tail that was long and sharp, sharper then a butcher's knife; she was holding a trident. The second one next to her skin was blood red. She had dark red hair and fire red eyes. Sharp ring objects were held in her hands and they had elegant patterns on them in red and black. She also had a tale as sharp as the blue one. Next to the red one was a forest green one. She had dark green hair and yellow-green eyes that held a murderous look of insanity. Holding a sword and her sharp green tail swinging behind her. 

"Name's Mist, element of water and ice, keeper of the sea." The blue introduced herself coldly. 

"Name's Flame, element of fire and keeper of hell." The red one followed rage burned through her eyes.

"Name's Wind, element of air and keeper of Earth." The green one stated dangerously.

"We're here to take you energy, then destroy you." They all said together. 

"What?" Yumcha exclaimed baffled, but before he could say anything more a strong gust of wind raged blowing dust all around. 

"Ahh." Goku whispered as dust stung his eyes. He closed them tightly trying to make the stinging stop. Mist noticed this and flew by him and grabbing him, she started to drain his energy. Goku started to feel dizzy, "Ahh. . ." He groaned as he fell limped. Gohan saw this and started to attack Mist, soon enough they engaged in a hand to hand combat.

Trunks took out his sword, flew behind Wind and stabbed Wind in the back. Pulling his sword out he saw Wind fall to the ground, but pick herself back up. Smirking Wind looked up to him. 

"It takes more then a wounds to kill me." She stated as her wound healed as if it wasn't ever there. Trunks charged again. 

Vegeta and Flame kept battling, Flame throwing balls of fire at Vegita as Vegita through some ki balls at Flame. 

Mist escaped Gohan's attacks and rammed into Tien causing him to hit the ground hard. Throwing a crashing wave of water at Yumcha it hit him dead on. Yumcha suddenly felt very tired as he fell to the ground, his eyes fluttered shut. 

Piccolo and Krillian both stood by ChiChi and Bulma just in case the three girls changed their target.

Serena's head snapped up as she sensed evil near by at Capsule Corp. It wasn't Cell and there were three of them. Serena turned her head towards the city as she stood up slowly. Hearing screams and honking of cars she raced towards it ignoring what was at Capsule Corp. right now. Jumping from tree to tree and running on the ground dodging bushes until she reached the streets. Immediately she saw something that was pure evil. It looked like a girl. Her skin was all black and she had a long sharp tail. Her hair and eyes were dark blue. The mysterious girl must have noticed her since she looked straight at Serena. Serena stared back. The girl dropped the man she was holding and floated towards Serena. Serena stepped back into the forest and started to run. Getting as far as a block away from the city the mysterious girl appeared in front of Serena so she skidded to a stop. Powering up but not too much so that she stayed with her normal blonde hair and blue eyes she stood there as they entered what seemed to be a staring contest. 

"Who are you?" Serena coldly demanded.

"Night Sky, ruler of darkness. Who are you?" The creature gently responded. 

"Call me Serena."

"Hmm, I would like your energy." Night Sky gently informed her. Serena looked at her strangely thinking how weird it was for her to be . . . gentle before responding. 

"Then you have to steal it because I am sure as hell going to give to you on my free will." 

"Very well, your choice." Night Sky turned around then backed up towards Serena, Serena took a step back, but before she knew if Night Sky whipped around her tail lashed out, dodging at the last second a deep gash spilled blood on her left side. 

'Shit.' Serena thought as she kept on dodging Night Sky's tail. Soon enough though Night Sky turned facing Serena held out the palm above her head then brought it forward so it was aiming straight at Serena's heart. A black ball of energy formed and crackled as Night Sky called upon these words,

"Dark sky may night come forth." The once light blue clear sunny sky darkened black as stars appeared out of nowhere. 

"What the . . ." Serena mumbled as she watched now floating in the air no longer at target point. 

"May the night sky lend me your strength." Night Sky's voice continued softly. "The power of darkness please come to me and let me steal these precious lives from this Earth's plane." Her voice slowly got louder, "Lend me the power, lend me the strength to steal these beings energy and take it to another!" Dark Sky's palm shot up towards Serena as a black beam of light shot past her towards the sky. 

Trunks skidded across the rough dirt as he watched Gohan take his place in fighting Wind. Trunks got up and attacked Mist who was currently beating on Tien. Flame still fought with Vegeta, Vegeta had burn marks all over his back and side and Flame looked like she did this kind of thing all the time in her sleep. Whenever the Z fighters injured them they just were healed again. Suddenly all three floated all in the air next to each other just as the sky turned dark. 

"Why is Night Sky using this attack?" Mist asked confusion clearly shown on her face.

"This attack will steal everyone's energy on Earth." Wind calmly acknowledged. 

"Why is she using it though. It's not like she met up with someone who she knew could beat her if they really wanted to could she have? I mean these are the toughest warriors here on Earth . . . right?" Mist asked only to be more confused. 

"We'll find out with the outcome of her attack." Flame answered a little but of little worry showed in her burning red eyes but it quickly was scorched out of existence. Flame gathered fire in the palms of her hands and aimed it at Vegita who just jumped away. The blast instead hit the time machine causing it to explode in several different pieces. Trunks gasped, 'No.' 

"What will that do?" Serena demanded sharply.

"When it hits the sky it will suck up everyone's energy on Earth, including me and my sisters if we stay during the blast." 

"How do you stop it."

"The only way to stop it is if someone . . . gets in its way." Serena disappeared as Night Sky smirked in triumph since she knew what she said was true and they would win either way. Then she headed towards where her sisters, towards Capsule Corp.

Appearing in front of the black beam that rustled with strange black sparks she blasted her a ki blast at it trying to stop it, the beam just reflected it off to the side. Unable to think of another way she braced for the impact. Searing pain shot through her stomach as beam's dark energy absorbed inside her body. Gasping as dizziness flooded her mind she began to fall unable to float in the air as the crackling black energy that once surrounded the beam now was visibly surrounding her. 

Trunks couldn't believe it. That was his only way back to his time. Trunks gripped his sword tighter and charged Flame stabbing her in the middle of the red jewel that was placed on her chest. Flame screamed as her body jerked, ashes crumbled to the ground, Flame was now gone. Night Sky appeared just in time to witness this and was beyond shocked. 

"You got to destroy the jewel!" Trunks exclaimed as he attacked Mist. Mist dodged and started to panic because he knew there secret. Trunks saw the a blue jewel on her arm and struck his sword through it, Mist screamed as a blinding white light clouded her vision and water splattered to the ground. Mist was now gone. Vegeta sneaked behind Wind. On Wind's back was a green jewel. He placed his palm behind it and blasted it to pieces, a strong gust of wind burst through the air as Wind vanished. Night Sky looked on shocked as everyone's eyes turned to her. Goku woke up just in time to see Vegeta destroy Wind and was now lost in a bundle of confusion. 

ChiChi and Bulma were watching now leaning against Capsule Corp. Bulma had to hold Chihi from entering the battle ever since Goku went down, now Bulma slowly relaxed her grip on her. 

Out of nowhere something crashed to the ground not to far away from where Night Sky was standing. Looking down they saw it was a girl with disordered blonde hair and blue eyes, she also had weird negative energy sparks that surrounded her and seemed to attack her viciously. Night Sky laughed her gentleness all gone and replaced with pure darkness. 

"I see you have guts to do such a pointless thing." Dark Sky stated amused. Seerena ignored her but mumbled something that sounded like,

"Fuc in . . .itch." Her eyes were half way closed squinting in pain as the gash in her side increased burning intensity ten fold. Serena closed her eyes only to see bleak darkness and hear some strange voices talking. One sounded like a sweet silk of vengeance,

"Yes, since Wind, Flame, and Mist are defeated. I am your master though, remember that." The other voice was soft but cold as ice.

"Yes, Constance, your highness." 

Then her eyes opened half way again the vision fading. Moving her hands slowly and painfully she tried to push herself up. The energy around her didn't seem to like that idea as they seemed to increase their abusing tactic. Instead of trying to get up again as she fell to the ground, she lifted her head and looked at Trunks who seemed to be staring at her. Serena moved her mouth forming the words, "Constance, is the source." Trunks' once blank eyes turned to confusion. Now whispering in a hoarse soft voice she repeated, "Constance is the source." Trunks looked confused but nodded his head in understanding. Then turned his attention back to Night Sky. 

Vegita wanted to grimace at the way the girl looked right now, 'Like pure torture.' Ran through his mind. He noticed her lips moving, and Trunks' look of confusion. Then her lips moved again in the same pattern. This time Trunks nodded in understanding. Vegita was irritated. 'What was she saying to him?' Then he turned to the 'girl' in front of him. She had a black jewel in the center of her forehead. Vegita smirked. Then sped towards her and jammed his elbow in her stomach, punching her across the face, and then punching her hard in the forehead causing the jewel to crack. She screamed in pain and shock. When she just disappeared in a black light. 

The black sparks that surrounded Serena halted to a stop and disappeared. Serena immediately dropped her head to the ground surrendering into the comforting darkness that enveloped her mind.


	10. Dire Life 9

Disclaimer: Dbz and Sailor Moon don't belong to me and never did or will.

Chapter 9 Dire Life

Bulma rushed to the girls side as ChiChi rushed over to her son Gohan and husband Goku. Bulma examined Serena as she picked her up and rushed into Capsule Corp. leaving all the other Z fighters behind.

"That was . . . her." Goku stated in wonder in how she got so badly beaten and for her being here.

"What do you mean Dad?" Gohan asked him curious. "I know she was the girl from battling Cell but for some reason I know that, that's not what you're talking about is it?" Goku turned towards his son and smiled at the same time thinking, 'Man, I'm proud of him.' 

"Well, yeah, but if she didn't say anything at the Cell games I don't think she wants anyone to know." Goku stated matter-of-factly. That got all the Z fighters attention. 

"What happened Goku?" Piccolo growled. Goku just laughed nervously because he knew he got himself into this position that he didn't know what to do with it. 

Bulma finished stitching up the gash on Serena's side and wrapping it up. She sighed then started to clean out all the scratches the girl had, at the same time finding many unpleasant bruises. Just as she finished Serena started to stir and opened her eyes. Blinking in shock and confusion she sat up abruptly and felt an agonizing pain come over her body causing her to groan. 

"You should take it easy." Bulma gently advised. "Get some rest." Serena stared at her and then shook her head in a way that meant a definite no. 

'Yeah, I've heard that phrase before. I don't think so.' Serena thought as she remembered Skylark saying a similar thing to her when she just got out of a torture session. Getting out of the soft comfortable bed and standing she looked down at herself and saw a blood soaked shirt and pants. Grumbling she bowed her head and lifted her arms over her head crossing the wrists. Concentrating, in a flash of silver light she now stood in black T-shirt and black baggy black jeans that were sewn with white thread.

Bulma watched in shock and awe as one word entered her mind, 'Cool.' Mean while Serena lifted her shirt partially up seeing her wound all properly bandaged up. Putting her shirt all the way down she looked at Bulma confused and asked, 

"Why?" Bulma looked at her mirroring Serena's confusion. 

"Why what?" Serena just pointed to her side. Bulma just gasped and thought, 'She didn't think we would just leave her there to die . . . did she?' 

"What did you think we would leave you there to die! Are you insane what kind of people do you take us for?" Bulma's angry words caused Serena to give her a blank look as long as stagger back a few steps towards the door. Slowly like she's never said words like this to anyone she spoke, 

"Uh . . . thank . . .you." Then briskly walked out of the building.

Bulma scrambled to her feet. 'Damn it.' She cursed in her mind as she ran out the door after her, she was always the one who had to be blunt and say what was on her mind.

"Well . . ." Goku stalled. Then all of sudden brightened as he saw Serena walk out of the doors of Capsule Corp. Bulma right behind her. 'Hmm . . . wonder what happened.' 

Bulma caught up to Serena and grabbed her shoulders whipping her around. Serena scowled and shoved her away,

"Leave me alone, I thanked you what else do you want from me. I have no money so back off." 

The Z warriors attention quickly moved towards them just in time to see Serena shove Bulma away from her. 

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Yumcha commanded. Bulma glared at Yumcha and yelled, 

"Stay out of this!" Then she turned towards Serena as the Z warriors listened from the spots they were.

"You got this all wrong. I don't want your money or anything from you I just want to make sure you're okay." Bulma pleaded at the younger girl. Serena looked at her skeptically. 

"You want nothing in return even though you have saved my life? That leaves me in debt though." Serena stated realizing now that she did owe this women for saving her life. "What do you want and I'll give it to you if I can." Bulma stared at her in disbelief and exclaimed, 

"Can't you get it through your head that I don't want anything from you!" 

"Then why didn't you let me go?" Serena looked back with anger.

"Because you have no place to go do you." Bulma reminded Serena not even bothering to make it a question. "If you want to pay the debt that you so owe then stay with us." 

"I can't." 

"You can you just won't!" Bulma yelled in anger and frustration. "That's it! You owe me for your life and in order to pay that debt off I demand! Yes, DEMAND that you stay here with us and that's final!" Serena stared at her blankly until finally it hit her and she started stuttering,

"No . . . no . . . you see . . . " Serena didn't have a chance to finish as Bulma grabbed her arm and dragged her back in Capsule Corp, pain corrupted her side again but she ignored it. When they got to a door in this huge house she figured out Bulma just showed her to her new room. 

The Z warriors looked at them in shock.

"What about this new treat?" Trunks spoke up breaking the silence. 

"What do you mean, we defeated them boy." Vegita scoffed as he leaned against a tree and hung his head down looking at the ground. 

"I mean that there was a source behind those four . . . attackers." Trunks answered in confidence that Vegita knew he shouldn't challenge back. 

"How?" Gohan asked confused as he looked at Piccolo to Vegita then to Trunks. 

"Because she told me." Trunks answered while nodding his head towards Capsule Corp. indicating that it was the mysterious girl. 

"Serena." 

"What?" Krillian asked bewildered that Vegita just spoke out a women's name out of nowhere.

"That's her name idiot." 

"Yeah . . . umm this new evil. I think we should start training again, but first . . . I'm hungry." Goku intertwined as ChiChi shook her head in a firm agreement and added,

"I'll go cook up some food in the kitchen." With that she walked off and entered the Capsule Corp. building heading towards the kitchen.

"This is your new room." Bulma stated while smiling at the clear flabbergasted look on her Serena's face. "As you might know my name's Bulma." 

"Serena." Serena mumbled while looking around. She saw white walls with a bed in the corner of the room. There was a closet across from the bed and a desk on the side. 

"Yeah, I know it isn't much but it'll do . . . right?" Bulma hesitantly questioned. Serena just nodded her head yes and turned towards her. 

"Thanks. Uh, you don't know what this means to me, but umm . . ." 

"No, you are going to stay here no matter what." Bulma demanded with the firmest voice Serena ever heard in her entire life. Out of nowhere Serena felt a rare spark of energy ignite through her heart. It was a spark of happiness. Smiling slightly Serena saluted, 

"Yes, Ma'am!" Bulma smiled brightly at that and nodded telling her to follow her. 'Now she is someone I can get along with. Only if she acted like that more often.' Bulma thought but then the smell of delicious foods floated through her nostrils. 

"I smell food and you're probably hungry!" Following Bulma, Serena frowned she had a bad feeling about this. They both went downstairs to see a table set with many plates as ChiChi was busily making a bunch of food. Bulma laughed and quickly joined to help her. Serena leaned against the wall farthest from everyone in the room. 

The noise blurred to Serena's ears as she watched them try and steal food before everything was served. Goku's and Krillian's laughing and Gohan's blushing. Tien and Yumcha sharing a conversation as Vegita stayed silent. She noticed Piccolo wasn't there. Then she turned towards the sound of where she heard a deep soothing chuckle. It was Trunks'. Staring and watching everything unravel before her eyes she felt out of place. She couldn't be here, no, she corrected herself, she didn't want to be here.

"Come on sit down!" Bulma ushered Serena to her seat. After she made sure Serena was seated she sat down herself. While Serena stared at all the food laid upon the table. Soon enough she watched as Goku, Vegita, Gohan, and Trunks pigged in, taking everything they could get their hands on until they filled up there whole plate. Bulma smiled an apologetic smile and took some of her food on her plate. 

Taking what looked like . . . a chicken leg that's it! She slowly took a bite of it savoring the flavor in her mouth as she swallowed. She wasn't used to eating, since she never had to eat when she was with Pluto. Eating the rest of the chicken leg except for the bone and fat she didn't dare to take anything else as she saw all the other people around her enjoy the food whole heartily unlike herself.

Piccolo watched Serena closely. He knew there was something besides the fact that she's a princess of another time, moon, and universe. Something, that she seemed to be blocking very well, even from herself. Turning away with a flash of his waving cape he disappeared off into the night and forest to mediate again. 

Serena's eyes shot up and she looked around sensing someone watching her closely but there wasn't any proof so she just turned her attention to the table again. 

Out of nowhere a scream erupted through the night's air. Gohan shot up knocking his chair to the floor. 

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled and rushed out the door. The rest soon followed except for Goku, ChiChi, Bulma, and Serena. Trunks was about to rush out the door when Goku stopped him. 

"Stay here and protect them if anything happens, okay? Serena stay out of this okay, since your hurt?" Goku gravely requested. 

"Ugh, sure." Trunks agreed as he watched Goku, the person he mostly looks up to except for his father and mother, follow the rest out the door. 

Trunks followed but stood just outside the doorway watching with Serena standing next to him. There stood five girls, glowing with an eerie silver light. Their hair was silver and their skin pale white, their eyes though were black. They all looked normal besides that and that they had a huge amount of power stored in them. They all looked the same so you couldn't tell them apart. Their silver hair blowing with the wind as the moons rays were casting light upon them. Serena stared in shock she knew them, remembered them. One of the silver girls locked eyes with Serena and smirked. Then they all attacked. That's when she noticed Piccolo lying beat up on the ground but he was still slowly breathing. 

Trunks and Serena watched the fight rage on. 'The moon.' Trunks thought. 'But that was destroyed by Piccolo wasn't it?' They couldn't do anything yet. They both were suppose to watch over ChiChi and Bulma or stay out of the fight, but Serena couldn't take it anymore. She may be hurt but that never stopped her in a fight before and fighting was what she did best. Unconsciously she grabbed Trunks' right hand with her left since they were standing next to each other. Trunks' was startled, turning his head to face her but he saw that she was watching every move going on in the battle not even glancing his way. Serena squeezed his hand gently, her way of saying that she's leaving, then let go all together, jumping on the roof of Capsule Corp. she left out of sight going in the direction away from the battle. Trunk's looked after her, the soft touch that took him out of his turmoil mind was gone, and he scolded himself for missing it.

Serena skidded to a stop and dropped to her knees her hands punching the ground before her as rain poured from the sky. The coldness caused goosebumps to rise on Serena's skin. 'Those girls . . . they were the spirits of the moon, the guardians. Always to fight for peace . . . damn it what HAPPENED! The only way they could've turned evil is if . . . no, that can't be. That wouldn't be able to happen.' Serena looked up and stared at the moon. Instead of a peaceful gentleness and wisdom that should've been there it was made of pure darkness and shown with guidance of the devil's wrath. Scrambling up Serena ran, ran through the dark night where no stars dared to trespass or tread to show there light on this evil's territory, who showed no mercy. 


	11. Dire Life 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.

Dire Life 10

Serena skidded to a stop and dropped to her knees her hands punching the ground before her as rain poured from the sky. The coldness caused goosebumps to rise on Serena's skin. 'Those girls . . . they were the spirits of the moon, the guardians. Always to fight for peace . . . damn it what HAPPENED! The only way they could've turned evil is if . . . no, that can't be. That wouldn't be able to happen.' Serena looked up and stared at the moon. Instead of a peaceful gentleness and wisdom that should've been there it was made of pure darkness and shown with guidance of the devil's wrath. Scrambling up Serena ran, ran through the dark night where no stars dared to trespass or tread to show there light on this evil's territory, who showed no mercy. 

Serena stopped running and floated high into the air. Speeding off she headed towards Dende's lookout ignoring the foreboding feeling that nagged in the depths of her heart.

Trunks watched as the battle continued on, nobody receiving the upper hand. His hands clenched into tight fists. He wanted to help and help badly but he told Goku that he'll stay and watch over ChiChi and Bulma. His eyes hardened as he saw Krillian and Tien double team one of the girls. 'Why are they all girls?' Trunks wondered but quickly eliminated it. 

Serena landed right next to Dende who seemed to be concentrating on the fight below. Serena coughed in order to get his attention. It worked for Dende looked up in shock. 

"Yes?" Dende softly questioned.

"Can I train in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber for four years but really have it only be one day here?" Dende looked at her his eyes wide,

"I don't know. We only really done it with one year per day but I guess it can work since it is a time chamber, but do you really want to waste four years of your life on training?" Serena nodded her head yes. 

"You'll be all alone . . ." Dende reminded her trying to make her back out of it. 

"Don't worry about." Serena curtly cut him off. Dende slowly nodded his head as he set the time chamber. When Serena disappeared behind the doors, Dende shut the doors and activated the chamber. Silently wishing her good luck. 

It's been several hours and they were still fighting, as Trunks stood watching. The sun peaked behind the horizon as the moon faded away. The Z fighters who were fighting hit air as the mysterious ladies vanished. Krillian dropped to the ground exhausted, everyone else was breathing hard. 

"What happened?" Yumcha questioned. 

"I don't know but I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Goku stated as he fell back on the grass closing his eyes peacefully. Vegeta scowled and walked off. Gohan laid next to his dad and fell asleep also. Trunks watched as all the exhausted Z fighters lay back and fall asleep. 'What happened?' He wondered. Then something tugged at his mind, something that he should remember. But staying up all night and watching every move they used while fighting tired him out, especially his eyes, so he just went back inside and laid back on the couch one hand draped lazily across his eyes the other holding up his head as he relaxed. 

Serena relaxed after she trained. It's been two years of solitude and training but she was used to it. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep, but instead of sleeping without any dreams like she normally does she finds herself walking around threw a void of darkness. 

"Hello daughter." Serena whipped her head around towards the sound of a voice that sounded like soft bells. The sight that greeted her was a silver hair woman, whos hair was in a weird style that looked like two buns on top of her head. She was wearing a white dress with small wings on the back and a pale violet bow. Her eyes were silvery-purple and she looked tragedy stricken. 

"How do you know me?" Serena demanded. "Where am I?" 

"I'm your mother, Serenity." Memories tore threw Serena's mind of the Moonkingdom, the scouts, an Earth prince, Beryl. Serena quickly bowed her face blank. 

"Why are you here?" 

"You were running away. You knew/remembered, who those girls/ladies were and you didn't want to fight them so you came here to train. You came here go back to something you were used to, to do something you were used to doing. You're afraid of change, my dear, and you have to learn to not fear it, that's why I'm here. You're strong physically, but mentally you're unstable. You don't know how you should act. If you should act happy because you're finally happy at the direction your life is moving or if you should stay cold because of the past. The past is past. Move on, be yourself, know what happened in the past but create your present the way you want it to be, the way you feel right then not the way you felt in the past."

"I don't understand." 

"I can help you, if you want me too, but this will take up a years worth of your training. I will also show you some of my powers that I can teach you." Serena's mother warned.

"That I understand." Serena stated with a smirk. Serenity smiled at her daughter. 

"Then lets begin." 

It was night again when the Z fighter woke up. 

"Man, I'm hungry." Goku announced as he stretched out. 

"All taken care of!" Bulma answered with a big smile while heading towards the kitchen. Bulma and ChiChi both fell asleep also but got up before the Z fighters and decided to make some (a lot) of food for the others since they knew they would be hungry. 

Soon all of them were digging in at the food on the table. 

"So how do we get rid of this evil?" Krillian asked as he took a bite out of a roll. 

"Kill them of course." Vegita scowled.

"How? We weren't really getting anywhere yesterday." Gohan reminded them. 

"Shut up. Now were stronger." 

"I guess." Gohan mumbled then continued to eat. 

"Where's Serena?" Bulma questioned as she drank some juice. 

"Umm . . . she went off somewhere last night and didn't return . . . yet?" Trunks answered as he recalled what happened. Bulma spit out the juice she was drinking all over Vegita who she was sitting next to. 

"SHE DID WHAT, AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HER!" Bulma demanded. Vegita scowled muttering some curses as he stood up and stalked out of the room to change. 

Trunks scratched the back of his head nervously. 

"I . . . uh . . . no." He stammered and looked down. 

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself.." A soft voice from the doorway caused everyone to go silent and look towards the door where a girl stood. The girl was what seemed to be 5'5 with golden blonde hair with silver streaks, her eyes were a gentle azure blue as she wore a white T-shirt with black baggy jeans. In her left hand she held a silver bladed sword with a black handle. 

"Serena?" Trunks questioned.

"The one and only." Serena responded and grinned. Her eyes twinkled with laughter at the reactions that greeted her, mostly shock. 

"What happened?" Bulma demanded as she got up. "You look older!" 

"Four years older to be exact . . . I'm now . . . fifteen." Vegita walked back in just in time to hear what Serena told everyone. He looked at her and smirked. 

Musical giggling sounded through the room from outside. Everyone got up and went outside to check it out. There stood the same girls from last night standing there innocently. Serena looked at one of them in the eyes and smirked mysteriously. 

"Vegita." Serena whispered causing Vegita to glance at her. "You like to destroy things right?" Vegita just glared at her but he was curious so he stayed quiet listening to what she was going to say. 

"Destroy the moon." 

"But it already was destroyed girl, why will it stay destroyed this time, that would be just a waste of energy."

"Trust me." Serena whispered her eyes flashed silver then returned back to their normal azure blue.


	12. Dire Life 11 Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sm or dbz.

Dire Life 11

Musical giggling sounded through the room from outside. Everyone got up and went outside to check it out. There stood the same girls from last night standing there innocently. All were silver glowing with a mysterious era. Serena looked at one of them in the eyes and smirked mysteriously. The girl responded but grinning evily.

"Vegita." Serena whispered causing Vegita to glance at her. "You like to destroy things right?" Vegita just glared at her but he was curious so he stayed quiet listening to what she was going to say. 

"Destroy the moon." 

"But it already was destroyed girl, why will it stay destroyed this time, that would be just a waste of energy."

"Trust me." Serena whispered her eyes flashed silver then returned back to their normal azure blue.

Vegita blasted off to get a closer range, Serena watched sadly as he sped off, then quickly turned away her head facing the ground, her fists tightened. 'I'm sorry mother, I tried to figure out another way but I couldn't. You're dead so it shouldn't matter, but being dead and loosing your soul is two hole different things!' 

****

Flashback

"Isn't their another way?" Serena pleaded her eyes full of grief, "There HAS to be another way!" Serena now begged. Serenity just looked at her daughter smiling gently. 

"Little one, you still don't understand."

"I UNDERSTAND!" Serena yelled frustration had build to the peak past her patience. "You're dead but your soul lives on! I'm not going to allow you to loose it!" 

Serenity smiled her eyes still gentle with a kind of patience Serena would never be able have.

"I'm the only one who can do it, destroy these creatures, and in order for me to be able to you have to destroy the moon. For once you destroy the moon I will be set free I have one hour before I parish. During that one hour my powers are unlimited and I will be able to save the Earth from the destruction it is destined to receive. The moon is evil now and I'm the only good left of it and with destroying evil there always comes sacrifices."

"No . . ."

"Stop being selfish! Do you really want you're friends to die?" Serenity scolded her silver eyes turned gray in determination. Serena sighed in defeat seeing the look her mother gave her. Her mother only used that look when she is determined to get what she wants and then there is no way to change it. When she was teaching her how to use Earth's elements and become one with Earth she wouldn't give up even though Serena failed . . . to many times for her pride to allow at that time.

****

End Flashback

Forcing herself to look at the moon, seeing it for the last time cast it's now eerie glow. A soft smile sneaked up onto her face as she remembered how much fun her mother and her had. Her mother who helped her to get past the pain. The mother who trained her and her mother who helped ease the pain of the past, about Skylark, training . . . 

Vegita's black eyes held a glint of malicious excitement. If the moon showed feelings you would've been able to see fear plain as daylight and watch it coil beneath his gaze. Smirking Vegita gathered a huge palm of blue energy. Blasting it towards the moon, his face set in a calm, cool, exterior as he watched as the moon was struck. Junks of rocks blasted past the blinding light that emitted consuming everything that got in its way. 

The Z fighters (except Vegita) and Serena watched as the girls vanished with screams of agony. Vegita came back and grumbled as he landed. 

"What happened?" He demanded seeing a huge crater of where the mysterious ladies/enemies were once located. 

"When you destroyed the moon they disappeared while screaming." Piccolo answered gruffly. Vegita turned his head towards Serena. Serena avoided his gaze pretending she was in deep thought, out of nowhere a huge bright silver light surrounded the Earth blinding everyone who's eyes were open and waking everyone who were asleep. When the light was gone the Z fighters and Serena opened their eyes only to see a woman with light violet hair in two buns on the top of her head. Her silver eyes full of gentleness, as she stood there wearing a silver dress with a violet boy on the back. In her hand there seemed to be a wand in the shape of a crescent moon placed on it was what looked like a glowing white crystal.

"Who are you?" Goku asked curiously, his face contorted in a look of wonderment and awe.

"Que . . . Serenity. Just Serenity."

"That's short for Serena . . ." Gohan trailed off as he studied the new creature's face in wonderment almost identical of his fathers. 'She can't be evil. I don't sense anything evil about her.' Gohan thought and smiled slightly. 'I'm glad to.' 

"Yes it is. Serena is named after me . . . but that's not the point. I'm here to tell you the evil has been banished, vanquished whatever you would like to call it. You may finally be at peace . . . from this evil. I'm not sure about the future but then again nobody can be." Serenity fixed her gaze on Serena and Serena stared her straight in the eyes not turning away from the accusing eyes that laid upon her. Still staying straight into her mother's silver eyes she responded firmly,

"I don't regret destroying it." Serenity smiled slightly in response. 

"I'm glad. Pluto needed to get away from that place anyway." Then she smiled a gentle smile as she lifted her arm that had the wand above her head and slowly began to fade away whispering her last words,

"Goodbye . . . and take care." Serena's head snapped up as she watched all the relieved expressions from the Z fighters for the evil was gone. Serena wasn't relieved though, she was beyond sad. Her mother, she only knew for two years but those two years were so far the best in her life and now her mother was gone. 

"Let's celebrate! How about some food!" Bulma shouted as everyone except Serena ran entering Capsule Corp. When they were all gone Serena collapsed to the ground and sobbed pounding her fists to the ground. 

Out of no where strong warm arms encircled her and held her tightly. She rested her head against the guy's chest as she continued to cry. 

"What's wrong?" A deep calm voice that was full of concern questioned. She felt safe and content, but the sadness blocked some of her other feelings.

"Damn it! That was my mother . . !" She trailed off choking on her sobs. When she looked up she was met with blue eyes full of shock and sympathy. Serena felt heat rise to her cheeks and she knew she was blushing so she quickly looked down. A tickling feeling filled her gut and she felt light-headed. Unknown to anybody she would watch Trunks from far away ever since she came here, he always seemed to catch her attention. That's why she grabbed his hand before she left to train in the time chambers. Blushing harder she closed her eyes tightly and was about to pull away, but her mothers voice floated through her head causing her to stop,

'Don't be ashamed or afraid of what you feel.'

Serena looked up back into Trunks' deep blue eyes, her faint blush now coated her cheek, but in her eyes there was a spark, and dangerous spark that glittered in the depths. Trunks' spotted it and looked at her in curiously and a little fear of what she was going to do to him. 

Serena lifted her head and crushed her lips against Trunks'. They both fell back to the soft grass as wild tingling feeling washed over them.

Pluto only now known as Setsuna Time in another dimension of Earth was walking down the street smiling contentedly and for once living the life she always dreamed of living thanks to her Princesses' (Serena) stupidity. Suddenly a warm feeling washed over her and her smile broadened. Her Princess, Princess Serenity daughter of Serenity was finally living a life happily without the burden of her past weighing her totally down. The sun beamed down upon the world as Setsuna softly laughed. It all worked out after all.

The next day at Capsule Corp. Serena jumped out of the bed she slept in, full of renewed energy. Changing into a white tank top and her black jeans she grabbed her sword from under her bed the only thing she had from her mother and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Bulma!" Serena greeted as she grabbed a piece of toast then heading on her way outside. When she got outside she already stuffed the delicious toast in her mouth. The sight that greeted her was Gohan fighting Trunks, as Goku fought Piccolo. Yumcha, Tien, ChiChi, and Krillian were just sitting back relaxing. That's when she spotted Vegita leaning against the tree looking . . . impassive. Smirking Serena casually walked over standing next to him. 'Why not have a little fun?' She thought. 

"Hey, Vegita. Want to spar?" Serena stated in a challenging voice. Vegita raised his eyebrows and looked at her before gruffly nodding his head like he had no choice. 

"Better then just standing around." He grumbled. Serena just smiled slightly, but as they got ready to begin her eyes locked with Trunks who's gaze bored into hers while he dodged all of Gohan's attacks. She felt herself weaken at the memory of kissing him last night and smiled softly at him as he smiled softly back. The only difference was that there was a glint in his eyes that meant mischief and Serena knew she was going to get pay back for kissing him like that last night, but she had a feeling she wouldn't mind it much. Before she knew it Vegita was attacking her making her brake eye contact and dodge maneuver her sword swiftly with her.

The End 


End file.
